Generally the communications and computing equipment in telecommunication central offices, datacenters, and wireless network cell sites require a −48V DC (direct current) or −24V DC power source, and some data equipment require AC power. Typically, the commercial AC power feed that supplies a site is converted to DC to appropriately match the requirements of the individual equipment.
Because commercial AC power is not always reliable enough for telecommunication systems and mission critical business information systems, it is common to provide backup power in the event of a failure of the commercial feed. The backup power is typically provided by a collection of power sources or electrochemical batteries, known as a battery plant. The batteries may be located within an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) or centrally located within the site and coupled with power distribution bars, to feed DC equipment, and inverters, to feed AC equipment. Regardless of where the batteries are located, they are often oriented in groups, wired in series up to a required voltage.
In order to obtain the maximum battery run-time and life expectancy, it is necessary to perform periodic maintenance tests. These tests are commonly performed by maintenance personnel who travel to the remote site and, using complex and expensive equipment, take measurements and readings from the batteries. This work is made more difficult when the sites are located in remote geographic areas. In order to increase battery plant reliability and lower maintenance costs, it is desirable to perform these tests more often and perhaps without physically dispatching maintenance personnel.